


The Torres Method

by leonhart_17



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*one shot* Post 8x19 - Callie demonstrates a different 'Torres Method' for Arizona than the one she used on Meredith Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Torres Method

The noise of the apartment door opening and closing signaled the return of Callie and Sofia from the park, but it was Arizona’s first morning off in a month and she only rolled over and pulled Callie’s cool pillow into her arms, throwing her leg over it. The familiar sounds of her wife and daughter’s quiet murmuring, Sofia settling in with her latest favorite toy, made her smile without opening her eyes. Then Callie was in their bedroom and making noise, a hand swatting her upturned ass. “I guess Grey’s doing well?” she said, voice rough with still clinging sleep.

“The Torres method is inside her,” Callie confirmed proudly while kicking off her shoes, tossing her jacket, and undoing her ponytail.

Arizona cracked one eye open. “That better have a different meaning than it sounds like it does,” declared the blonde, finding Callie with her eye as the Latina moved around the room. “Because Grey seems scrappy but I’m not afraid to fight dirty and I _will_ take her down.”

Just grinning, Callie leaned over the bed, giving Arizona a nice view of her wife’s cleavage, and kissed her cheek with a smack. Then the warm body was stretching itself out across her back and Arizona let out a contented moan. “I was thinking the Torres method needs to be inside you,” Callie said, husking the words into her ear, hands already working on slipping into the minimal space between them.

Hips jumping as Callie’s strong hand slid under the waistband of her shorts, her wife squeezing her ass cheek, Arizona had to bite back a louder moan. She liked the turn this morning was taking and as much as she loved their daughter, they could enjoy themselves separately for a little while. She mumbled a protest when Callie removed her hand instead of going lower, where her body was burning for her.

“Better this way,” Callie reasoned, sliding her fingertips up the inside of her thigh as her approach shifted to the leg hole of Arizona’s boxers. She didn’t tease, just plunged straight into her and set a quick, hard rhythm backed by her hips. Arizona buried her face in the sheets to muffle her moan, one hand dragging a pillow over her head to help with the noise before Callie tugged it out of her grip and tossed it away. “I love it when I can make you noisy,” the woman on top reminded her, pressing her body into the bed as she breathed the words into her ear.

“You’re going to make me come,” Arizona gasped out. She was going to come in under five minutes and their baby girl was going to hear them in here having sex. It was too much. And much too embarrassing. But she couldn’t bring herself to turn the tables on Callie, couldn’t do anything but squeeze her eyes closed and ride out the pleasure her wife was giving her.

The thrusts immediately stopped, Callie leaving herself deep inside her lover. “Not yet,” the brunette panted against her, free hand brushing fair hair away from smooth skin so she could kiss the back of her neck. Arizona turned her head out of the pillow to catch a fresh breath, her body unconsciously grinding between the bed and Callie’s body above her. “Soon,” she promised when Arizona pleaded with her. “Don’t want this to be over so quick.” She pressed her hips down to keep her lover from jerking back against her further. Arizona’s ass pressing against her front did something to her and Callie couldn’t resist spreading her legs a little and rocking down on her wife herself.

“Calliope!” The gasp of her name was hoarse and needy. “This is not fair,” Arizona protested. “If you’re going to fuck me, fuck me!”

Callie ignored her, thrusting herself against the blonde’s perfect ass without moving the hand still inside her. “What if I fuck myself on you?” she countered, moving more quickly against her prone lover. “I think I could come like this, just riding your ass. Do you know how much I love your butt, Arizona?” she questioned hypothetically, curling her fingers inside the other woman and licking a path up the side of her neck to her wife’s ear.

Arizona was fairly certain she felt exactly how much Callie loved her butt in the wetness she could feel soaking through her own shorts. And the fingers still pressing inside her were going to make her combust if they didn’t move. 

Almost as if she could hear her mental pleas, Callie’s fingers moved, not pulling out or thrusting, but just curling and twisting inside her. “You feel so good, baby,” Callie moaned, rubbing her fingers and making Arizona’s body buck. Her hips were still moving against Arizona’s backside but she didn’t move her fingers except to explore her inside. “I love being so deep in you.”

“Callie…” Her whole body was tight with anticipation, need, hunger for her wife. She needed Callie’s touch on her, in her. The searching fingers pressed ever so slightly deeper and found what they were searching for, sending her into breathless bliss.

“Shh,” Callie coaxed, rubbing her steadily. “I’m right here. I’m right here with you,” she promised in a whisper.

“Please, Callie, please,” pleaded Arizona hoarsely, sure she could come this way, but wanting the delicious friction of Callie’s body on hers. Her orgasm was going to come, that was unstoppable, but she wanted to feel Callie through it, not just the pleasure her wonderful, perfect hands could give her.

Callie sucking on her earlobe didn’t help and she wedged her hands against the mattress and desperately pushed up, using her leverage to get some friction. Callie’s teeth nipped on her ear, but she did resume pumping her fingers between the blonde’s legs. “Oh God, thank you!” Arizona ground out, falling into a quick rhythm, pushing when Callie pulled and feeling her peak coming at her. It was happening too quickly to be denied and she gasped, “Callie, _fuck_ ,” as she came, her body moving beyond her control as Callie stroked and milked her pleasure from her.

“That’s my girl,” Callie coaxed, thumb rolling her clit and lips moving up and down her neck to kiss all the skin she could get to as Arizona slumped limply to the bed and tried to remember how to breathe. “You alright down there?” she checked considerately, nuzzling into soft, slightly sweaty skin. She loved this woman, loved making her feel good.

“Callie,” groaned Arizona, one hand flailing backward blindly to pat the outside of her wife’s thigh. “Thank you. The Torres method is _fantastic_. Second to none,” she moaned out her appreciation.

Smiling against her neck, Callie gave her a sweet kiss. “I know,” she murmured smugly. “Thanks for not yelling the f-word though.” Even if it was hot as all hell that she could get Arizona to that point.

She chuckled when Arizona groaned in dismay. “Oh God, Sofia just heard us have sex.”

“I think she’ll be okay,” Callie promised. “She’s not even one yet.” Arizona sighed in relief. “And you know she’s heard worse at Mark’s place.”

The blonde groaned again as Callie disengaged and rolled off of her. “Aww, I liked you being all snuggly on top of me, inside me.” She shimmied her hips and her shorts fell back into place, Arizona rolling onto her back and breathing deeply, blushing brightly as she noticed that Callie had neglected to even close their bedroom door all the way. “Calliope! The door is open!”

Callie picked her head up to look but only laughed, crossing her arms behind her head as she settled back against the headboard. Everything about her screamed smug satisfaction. “She’s playing. She doesn’t care that Mama got laid. She only cares about her block train right now.”

Abruptly moaning, Arizona’s smile was languid and satisfied. “Oh yeah, Mama got _laid_ ,” she agreed throatily.

Callie just watched her with a smug smile. “I find it ridiculously hot when you call yourself Mama for some reason,” she confessed.

“I’m a hot mom, Callie,” declared Arizona, giggling when her wife poked her in the side with her toes. “Apparently I’m even a MILF.” Callie couldn’t contain her laughter, even if it was undeniably true. Her and everyone else with eyes wanted the hot blonde mom with the perfect, adorable baby. “Or at least I’m a mom you like to…”

“You are,” she agreed willingly in between happy laughs. Her life was kind of perfect. For all the crap she’d been through, she’d still ended up here – married to the love of her life, with their beautiful daughter who looked more like her and acted more like Arizona every day. She couldn’t ask for better, because there was nothing better than this.

They looked over when the door moved, swinging open at their crawler’s touch. Her toothless grin of pride at finding her parents was wide and pleased. “Hey, baby girl,” Arizona cooed, hands adjusting her shirt as she sat up. “Want to get in the big bed with me and tu madre?” Sofia’s little hands were up as soon as she’d maneuvered onto her bottom and Arizona leaned over to pick her up, both hands holding her overhead as she rolled back into bed, head finding a new pillow on Callie’s thigh. “There’s Mama’s pretty angel.” Callie laced her fingers through blonde hair, rubbing her scalp gently. “Did you have fun at the park with Mami, princess?”

The baby just grinned, happy to be held. Callie thought personally that Sofia’s smiles were always happiest for Arizona anyway. Her baby was happy to see any of her parents, but the smiles she saved for Arizona were the brightest. Sofia giggled when Arizona pretended to fly her around, bringing her in for a landing on her own chest, and Callie’s heart simply melted in her chest. Because no matter that there was no genetics tying them, and no matter how many times Mark insisted that it was really his Sofia was trying to imitate, their little girl had her Mama’s laugh.

Arizona turned her head when the fingers stilled in her hair, looking at her. “Hey, are you okay? I know you didn’t… you know earlier, but she’ll take a nap after lunch and I will be happy to…”

“It’s not that,” Callie interjected softly, shaking her head. “When she laughs, it’s yours. She sounds like you, Arizona.”

Blue eyes blinked. “Really? I just thought it was wishful thinking or hearing or whatever…”

Callie smiled slowly, the expression peaceful. “She’s a little Mama’s girl and I love it.”

They were given more of the delightful sounds when Arizona’s stomach growled audibly, Sofia looking down excitedly, trying to find the source of the noise. The blonde under her just grinned sheepishly, stroking her daughter’s hair. “I haven’t gotten out of bed yet,” she explained, blushing when it happened again. Sofia found the origin of the noise this time, sliding off of Arizona and onto the bed next to her as she tried to shimmy backwards off of where she was sitting on her mother’s stomach. Tottering, she fell gently against the blonde’s side but seemed content to listen to her stomach gurgling, grinning happily to herself.

“I picked up breakfast,” Callie told her, sitting up and tousling her hair. “I just got distracted with needing to have you.” Arizona’s hand shot toward the ear that wasn’t pressed against her side, her eyes shooting a warning look at her wife. Callie just smirked, leaning forward to kiss her softly. “I’ll just go get it and bring it back. We can have breakfast in bed,” she decided. Arizona had just dropped her hand when Callie slid out from under her and off the bed. “We can talk about naptime. I might need to practice the Torres method on you again. I think you could have lasted a little longer.”

“Callie, she can hear you!” Arizona protested, feeling a flush burn down her neck. Her wife was going to be the sexy, sexy death of her.

“She’s going to hear you again later!” countered Callie from the kitchen, playful and already smug. 

Arizona could just swallow through a suddenly dry throat as she watched Callie’s hips swing as she swaggered into the other room, her head falling to the other side when her wife left her sight, exchanging a long look with Sofia, brown eyes blinking as the baby giggled again. “Sofia, I love you, but you need to take a nice, long nap for Mama today, okay, baby girl?”

She was going to take that laugh as a ‘yes.'


End file.
